


Sonic the Hedgehog: The Last Chapter

by Sinclair_Stories



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclair_Stories/pseuds/Sinclair_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sonic tries to relax with his family a steady string of murders leave him stressed. -Unfinished-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Sonic the Hedgehog ** **©**

**The Last Chapter**

By

Sinclair Stories™

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Just so nobody is confused, here’s some important information-

Rating:   **M+ - Explicit Sexual Content, Drug Use, Language, and Extreme Violence and Gore**

Main P.O.V \- Sonic

Character Set: Video Game Version –

Age of characters: 

_Mobians age slightly faster than Humans_

Sonic: Twenty Two

Amy: just turned Nineteen

Aayan: Four

Sophia: Two and three fourths

Tails: Fourteen and a half

Cream: Twelve

Vanilla: Thirty Eight

Big: Twenty Four

Knuckles: Twenty Three

Shade: Twenty Two - cronologically 4000

Eggman: Sixty

327: Four years of operation (Old)

Shadow: Age Immortal- fifty Seven-  Seven years total out of Stasis

Rouge: twenty Four

Blaze: Nineteen

Humans-------------------------

Naoto Ōshima: Forty Nine

Richard Bradshaw: Sixty Five

Jerry Hanson: Thirty One

Owen Durham: Twenty Six

Todd Mitchell: Twenty Eight

The Coroner: Forty Nine

Detective O’Brian: thirty six

Simone Lombardi: Nineteen

Frank Coleman: Fifty two

 

**‘Thought’**

**“Said Aloud”**

Body hair equivalents

Quills – Head hair

Fur – body hair

Skin – Skin

Chapter 1

Happy Anniversary

 

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

[3:30 P.M.]

[Date- Saturday June 15]

 

                “Sonikku!” Amy soared across the room and leapt at me as soon as I walked through the front door, tackling me to the ground “Oh Geez, Ames…” I rubbed my head as she laughed and stood back up, helping me to my feet “What are you holding behind your back Sonic?” I smiled and revealed the bouquet of roses, receiving an instant reaction from Amy “Oh how beautiful!” She sniffed their scent as I straightened the bent ones from her unexpected attack “You thought I’d forget didn’t you?” I asked, making her blush “Happy anniversary baby” She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek “I was hoping you wouldn’t forget Sonic.” I rolled my eyes and kissed her back, getting a bit deeper than she did “You know I wouldn’t forget something as special as this Amy.” She grinned and took the flowers from me “What kind are they?”

                I let go of her and loosened my tie, taking my hat off and placing it on the hat rack as I replied “The florist called them, Sedona? Some sort of Hybrid Tea Rose.” She smelled them one more time before walking to the kitchen to get the same vase she puts every bouquet of flowers I’ve ever gotten her in “I love them Sonic, thank you so much for getting them.” I smiled and kicked off my shoes, feeling a bit tired from my long day at work “Oh you’re welcome honey, how where the kids today?” Instantly Aayan ran down the stairs yelling my name “Daddy!” I laughed as he tripped coming down the last step but caught himself by rolling into a ball “Whoa, slow down sport!” He laughed and stood back up with a smile “You’re home!”

                He ran over to me and grabbed my leg “Mama is being a meanie.” I looked over at Amy as she spun around with her hands on her hips “Aayan… is being bad.” I chuckled and picked him up, throwing him over my shoulders as he climbed up and held onto my ears “Oh-uh” I responded, walking to the kitchen with him on top of me “What did you do Aayan?” Amy filled the vase with water before gently placing the roses inside it “Nothing, Mama was just being mean.” Amy gave him the eye and pointed up at him “No, Aayan drew on the walls with his crayons again.” I shook my head and picked him up off my shoulders, setting him back on the floor as he stuck his tongue out at Amy “Aayan, now you know better than to do something like that.” He looked up at me and replied “But I couldn’t find any paper.”

                I crossed my arms and stared at him “Did you ask?” He hung his head and kicked at the floor “N-no…” He looked back up at me as I raised my eyebrows “So you just drew on the walls?” He turned back to ground and blushed from embarrassment “Yes sir…” I shook my head again and ruffled his quills “Don’t cause trouble for your mother Aayan, now go get your sister.” He smiled and scurried off, back up the stairs to do as I said “Ugh… he was throwing the worst tantrum earlier.” Amy said as I walked closer and enveloped her in a hug from behind “He can be a handful sometimes Ames… a lot more talkative than Sophia is that’s for sure.” She turned around and leaned back against the counter “But at least he learned how to use the potty, which I bet you’re grateful for.”

                I laughed and kissed her smooth ruby lips “You better believe it, now we just have to change Sophia’s diapers instead of both.” She giggled and unbuttoned my collar, sliding the tie out and rubbing my shoulders “How was work?” I sighed and held her a little closer “Not very fun, someone got shot down on baileys boulevard in the supermarket parking lot.” She furrowed her brow and kissed my jaw “Why did Richard call you in for that?” She rubbed my shoulders harder in an attempt to relieve the stress as I responded “Because it was another Mobian.” She stopped and stared at me with sad eyes “That’s the second one this month.” I gave a nod as she unbuttoned the rest of my shirt for me “I know babe, I’m just hoping it isn’t some serial killer.”

                I smiled and pulled her up for another kiss “But don’t worry about that right now Ames, is Tails still coming over to pick-up the kids?” She ran her hands down my chest as she smiled “Yeah, he’s going to take them to see a movie and get some ice-cream… He called about fifteen minutes ago and said he was going to be here in about twenty minutes, so he should be here any time.” I gave a real naughty smirk and grabbed her rear “Good… I was thinking… maybe we’d go back to the Little Franche-Comté tonight?” She gazed up into my eyes and smiled “Are you asking or are you telling me?” I kissed her deeply, slipping in a bit of tongue before I heard Aayan talk “Eww, gross!” I pulled away as we both laughed, turning to see Aayan with Sophia wrapped around him “There’s my Purple girl!” I exclaimed, happy to see her awake for once “How have you been today?”

                She yawned in response and motioned for Amy to pick her up “Still not talking?” Amy bent down and picked her up off Aayan “Sophia… Daddy’s talking to you, what do you say?” She looked at me with a blush and softly said “good” I grinned at her shyness and stroked her quills back “I see you’re wearing your violet dress that mommy got you again?” Amy giggled and rocked her gently “I think it looks cute on her, it really matches her fur.” Her face was flushed from embarrassment, making Aayan laugh at her “Ha-ha, Sophia’s red faced!” I spun around and he bit his tongue “Knock that off young man, go put your shoes on and get ready for the movie.” He quickly walked out of the kitchen to the front door and slid on his shoes just as the doorbell rang.

                I walked out of the kitchen and looked through the peephole in the door “Ah, Tails is here babe.” I opened the door and he gave a small wave “Hey Sonic, did you go to work today?” He motioned towards my uniform and I gave a nod “Yeah, it’s nothing I really want to talk about… anyway, come on in.” He walked in and I saw Cream jump down out of the old VTOL, brushing the hair on her long ears “Oh, hey Cream; I didn’t know you came along too… did you get a new dress?” She smiled and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt as she walked to the door “Yeah Mr. Sonic, my old one got too small so Mama got me this new one with a skirt...and I of course still had to go with my favorite color, Orange!” I closed the door as she walked in and went straight to Tails.

                Tails looked around for a second as Amy complemented Creams new dress “Hey Sonic, where’s Aayan?” I banged on the wall for a second and yelled “Aayan, what are you doing? You were just down here, where did you go?” In a flash he ran back downstairs with one of his action figures in his hand “Uncle Tails!” He smiled and ran to Tails, jumping up in his arms to get a hug “Hey, little man. Whatcha’ got there?” Aayan held up his Action figure and moved the Arms “Superman! Daddy got him for me last week!” Tails smiled and sat him back down as he made the toy look like it was flying “That’s a cool toy Aayan, are you ready to go see a movie?” He smiled and ran to the door excited “Yeah, can we fly there again!?” Tails laughed as Cream walked over to Amy “Slow down there champ, aren’t you forgetting someone?”

                Amy sat Sophia down as she held Creams hand “You’re sisters coming with us to see the movie too.” He made a face and turned around “Aw man, can I at least sit with you Uncle; I want to fly again?” Amy instantly jerked her head up at the thought that Tails let him fly, receiving a head shake from him to let her know he wasn’t really letting him fly “You better not be flying around Aayan, that’s dangerous.” He stuck his tongue out at her and laughed “It’s fun!” Amy rolled her eyes and gave Sophia a hug “Well you just behave yourself for Uncle Tails young man and watch out for your sister or you won’t be getting any ice cream afterwards.” He was about to stick his tongue out again but realized I was watching him “Yes ma’am” I chuckled slightly at his stubbornness and shook Tails hand, bring him into a brotherly hug “Thanks for doing this for me Tails.” He smiled and hugged me back for a second before we both let go “Of course Sonic, it’s no problem at all.”

                Cream opened the front door and Aayan ran to the VTOL as she slowly walked with Sophia “Come on Uncle Tails!” Tails turned to him and waved “I’ll be there in a minute.” I noticed Amy go into the bedroom and I smiled at Tails “Did you get it?” He gave a nod and walked out towards the VTOL with me following “Yep, Knuckles did a good job repairing it and negating all the energy from it.” He slid the windscreen back and Cream jumped up into the seat as I lifted Sophia into her lap “Now you be good pumpkin and listen to your Aunt Cream and Uncle Tails okay?” She blushed and gave a small nod “Yes Daddy.” Cream buckled the safety harness around both of them and responded “She will, she’s always very well behaved and polite.” I pulled myself up on the side of the VTOL to Kiss Sophia on the cheek and gently brushed her quills back “That’s my good girl.” She blushed deeper and I smiled “Okay, make sure you have them back sometime before tomorrow afternoon, Amy wanted to take them to the community pool so I could teach Aayan how to swim.”

                Tails laughed and flew up into the VTOL with Aayan in his arms “Now how are you going to do that Sonic? You don’t even know how to swim yourself.” I rubbed the back of my neck and replied “That’s what I told her, but she wants me to teach him so he doesn’t have the fear.” Aayan laughed and held onto the steering yoke as Tails buckled the safety harness around them “I love the water!” Tails ruffled his quills and started pushing buttons to start up the turbines “I don’t think you’ll have any problem teaching him how to swim if he loves the water… oh, here’s the ring; just as I promised.” He picked up a small black box off the dashboard and handed it to me “Thank you so much for getting this from Knuckles for me Tails, I really appreciate it.” He waved me off and pulled down on the yoke to lift off the ground slightly “No problem Sonic, have a good time with Amy.” I shouted back as he rose higher into the sky “I will, just try not to make out with Cream to much in the movie theater!” He gave me the bird and I laughed as the windscreen slid closed and he switched to flight mode, soaring off into the distance as I walked back to the house.

                I pocketed the small black case as I walked back in and closed the door “Ames?” She yelled in response from upstairs that she was getting ready. I walked up the stairs to our bedroom and opened the door, whistling at her when I saw she was in her panties and bra “Oh baby! Is that my anniversary present?” She giggled and pulled a beautiful one shoulder black cocktail dress out of the closet “You’re so pervy Sonic, are the kids gone?” I gave a few nods as I took my badge and nameplate off, laying them down on my dresser as I slipped out of my uniform shirt “Yeah, we’re alone… I told Tails to have them back before noon tomorrow since you wanted to go to the community pool.” I threw my uniform shirt in the clothes hamper and wrapped my arms around her “You never answered me about if you were my present.” She smirked and ran her hands down my chest as she replied “Will you be disappointed if I’m not?”

                I grinned and kissed her gently “Maybe…” She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear “Then I guess you’ll have to wait until later tonight before you find out.” I made a saddened grunt and she giggled “Patience fur-chest.” She ran her hands back up my chest and grabbed a thick patch of fur “You’ve gotten really hairy around here these past couple of years.” I smiled as I rubbed her shoulders and replied “Do you not like it?” She looked up at me and kissed my jaw “I never said that… in fact, I think it makes you look even more like a man.” Her hand slid down my chest and slipped into my waistband “Not that you weren’t already a man.” I laughed lightly and moved away before she could touch me further “If I have to wait you do too.” She smiled and took the clothes hanger out of her dress, getting ready to put it on “What time did you make the reservation?”

                I pulled a nice plain white dress shirt out of the closet and slipped it around my shoulders, quickly buttoning it all the way down “Five o’clock sharp.” She put her dress on and swayed her hips on her way to the bathroom, teasing me purposely “Oh I’m so excited Sonic, we haven’t been back to the Little Franche-Comté since you proposed!” I tucked my shirt into my uniform pants and grabbed a blue tie out of the closet before walking into the bathroom “Well you know, I wanted to do something special for my special girl.” I tied my tie as she brushed her quills “It’s so nostalgic Sonic, that place will really bring back a lot of memories.” I finished with my tie and opened the medicine cabinet to grab my old cologne as she put on some lipstick “Well here’s something that should bring back even more memories… good memories.” I sprayed my cologne on my finger tips and slapped both sides of my neck.

                She inhaled and turned to me as I washed my hands “Sonikku… you very rarely use that cologne.” I smiled as she walked closer and rubbed up against me, sniffing my neck “Mmm, it does bring back a lot of memories.” I tilted her head up and she blushed “Sonic?” I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her up to me “I love you Amy.” She put her lipstick down and smooched me, getting frisky from the aphrodisiac like scent “I love you too Sonic.” We held each other in an embrace for a few minutes, kissing and feeling each other’s bodies lustfully “It’s been a while since we’ve done anything Ames” She blushed harder and shoved me off her, obviously getting more aroused than she wanted to be “Y-you’ll just have to wait Sonic…” I rolled my eyes and smacked her rear “I hate waiting.” She giggled and turned to me as I walked out and grabbed my comb out of my back pocket, slicking my quills back “You made me wait a long time Sonic.” I smiled and grabbed my keys “Yeah-yeah, are you ready?” She applied a bit of blusher to her cheeks and turned off the bathroom light “Yep, just got to choose which shoes I want to put on.”

                I playfully hung my head and threw my hands up “Oh Geez, I guess we’ll be here for another hour.” She threw me a look as she put on her stockings “Not funny Sonic.” She noticed me gawking at her as she slowly put on the last stocking and gave me a naughty smirk, getting up and bending over to pick up her shoes a bit longer than necessary “Damn Amy…” She raised her eyebrow at me as she strapped her high heels on “You look… gorgeous.” I stared at her as she walked over to her jewelry box and pulled open the drawer “One last thing, can you help me with it?” She pulled out her open-heart necklace I got her for Christmas four years ago and held it up, making me smile wide.

                I walked up behind her and grabbed both ends of the necklace, inhaling her feminine scent as I gently hooked the two ends together “You really know how to look so elegant Amy, it really turns me on.” She giggled and rubbed herself on my groin for a second before grabbing her purse and walking away “I only do it for you Sonic; I don’t care about what other men think.” I straitened my pants and followed her down the stairs, checking to make sure the black case was still in my pocket as I held the front door open for her “Stunning” I said to her as she walked out and flashed a smile, showing her perfect teeth “Absolutely dazzling.” She blushed and slapped my arm “Stop it Sonic, you’re embarrassing me.” I closed the door and locked it “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s true.” We walked together out to the car and I opened the door for her “For my darling.” She smiled at me and sat down, swinging her legs in before I closed it.

                I just happened to look and see Bradshaw coming around the street corner as I opened the driver side. I gave a wave and sat down, starting up the engine as I closed the door “Looks like Richard’s home.” I backed up out of the driveway and rolled down the window as he stepped out of his hummer “Hey old man, you’re off early!” He groaned and pushed on his back as he closed the door “Eh, where are you going?” I moved over as Amy waved and replied “It’s mine and Amy’s Anniversary so we’re going out to eat while the kids are away.” He locked his hummer and started towards his door “Oh really, well happy anniversary you two… enjoy your night out.” He waved back and turned around as I rolled the window back up and turned on the air conditioner “Alright babe, you ready to go eat?” She gave a nod and I drove off.

 

[Time: 4:48 P.M.]

                I pulled into the Grand Hotel parking lot and drove around a bit, trying to find a parking space “Man, this place is packed.” I saw a car backing out of a space so I decided to wait and take that one “Have you thought about what you want to eat?” She put her finger to her lips as the other car pulled out and drove away “Not really.” I gave a few nods and parked in the parking space “Good, because I have something picked out for the both of us.” She smiled and leaned over to kiss me “Ooh, looks like my Sonikku put a lot of thought into this day.” I turned off the car and got out, closing my door and quickly walking over to her side to open hers “Sonic, what are you doing?” I held her hand as she stepped out and closed the door for her “Nothing, just being a little romantic.” She giggled and wrapped her arm around mine “I think you’re trying hard to get some later.” I grinned and she leaned up to whisper in my ear “Its working!”

                 I chuckled and slowly walked with her to the front entrance of the Hotel, giving a nod to the doorman as he held the door for us. We walked through the lobby to the elevator and called the elevator “S-Sonic?” I looked down at her to see she was blushing furiously “Babe?” She looked up and gazed into my eyes “I-I was just thinking about when you proposed to me.” I smiled as the elevator doors opened and we stepped in, pushing the top floor before she continued “Do you remember that?” I narrowed my eyes at her and held her closer “Remember, of course I remember honey.” She laughed nervously and rubbed her head on my shoulder “I’m sorry Sonic; I guess I was just going through that night again in my head…” I pulled her up to me and kissed her on the lips “That’s okay, I was thinking about it too… it was a night I couldn’t forget, it was when I truly understood and accepted my feelings I had for you.”

                 The Elevator came to a stop and slid open, revealing the high-class restaurant we became engaged at. She held me close as we walked out and opened the doors to the insides, coming across the exact same host as four years ago “Ah, Monsieur Sonic Correct?” We were both taken aback at his ability to remember one couple out of all the ones he’s served since then “Yes, my reservation number 2714B” He gave a nod and walked to the podium, drawing his finger down the list until he came to my name “Ah Yes, your private booth is ready for you now; please follow.” Amy squeezed my arm for me to look at her as we followed him “Private Booth?” I grinned and looked back up, following the host all the way to the back where a nice secluded booth with a giant potted fern at the end to keep others view away was.

                “Here we are Monsieur; I shall be right back with your champagne.” I thanked him and held Amy’s hand as she sat down “Sonic this is lovely!” I let go of her hand and sat down across from her “I know, I specifically ordered this table and champagne ahead of time.” She giggled and we looked out the window at the eastern skyline of the city, getting a good view of the Emerald Coast. “Oh Sonic, you’ve really outdone yourself.” I lightly caressed her hand as we both reminisced about the old days “Anything for my Emi.” She smiled and stared at me, blushing slightly at my intent gaze “I can’t believe you went through all this trouble to please me.” I chuckled and replied “Amy, it was no trouble I wouldn’t go through a hundred times again. It’s worth it to see you so happy; besides, you needed a break from the kids.”

                She held my hand as we both leaned up to steal a quick kiss just as the waiter came back with our champagne “Here you are Monsieur, the ‘Alfred Gratien Cuvee Paradis Brut NV’ Champagne; as you requested.” Amy smiled as he gave us both a flute stemware for our Champagne and filled them halfway, setting the bottle down and pulling out his notepad “Are you ready to order or do you need some time?” I took the menus we hadn’t even opened yet and handed them to him “No I think we’re ready.” Amy cocked her head as I continued “Me and the lady will have one bowl of the Coq au vin for two please.” He wrote the order down and gave a nod “Ah very good choice Monsieur; that is today’s specialty.” I smiled and he walked away “Sonic” I looked over at Amy who had a huge grin plastered on her face “I love you so much.”

                I laughed and placed both my hands on top of hers “I love you too darling, now where were we?” I picked up my glass as she picked up hers, tapping the sides together before we stuck our arms between one another’s and took a sip. “How’s that, do you remember the flavor?” I asked as she shook her head from the burn “Yes, very much.” I held back a laugh as she took another sip and shook her head again “Ames…” She smiled but it quickly faded as we began to feel lust for each other, the nostalgia was too much for us to bear. I stood up and slid into her side of the booth, immediately wrapping my arms around her “Sonikku…” She blushed as I ran my tongue along her jaw and stopped to kiss her lips “Oh Amy, it’s been so long since we’ve had some time to ourselves.”

                She giggled and kissed me back “I know, over four years since we had the whole night.” I stroked her quills back as she rubbed my bulge “I love you Amy.” She smiled and closed her eyes, giving herself to me “I love you too Sonic.” We went back to kissing until it turned into a make-out session; getting a little too into it as our tongues entwined and we rubbed each other’s bodies. I pulled away and took the black case out of my pocket as she kept her eyes closed, waiting for me to kiss her again. I let her rub me for a few more seconds before I called her name. She opened her eyes right as I opened the case, revealing our old wedding ring that Knuckles had kindly fixed using the Master Emeralds powers “Sonic!” She exclaimed, going wide-eyed in excitement “Is that?”

                I gave a nod along with a smile and held her hand up, taking the ring out of the case to show it to her “It sure is baby, Knuckles restored it for me.” She cried as I slid it on her finger and held her hand up, letting the light shine a patterned design on the table “Oh Sonic!” She came back to reality and hugged me as tight as she could “Oh Sonic you shouldn’t have… oh it’s still so beautiful even after not seeing it all these years!” I grinned as wide as I could at her reaction and we fell over in an embrace “I thought you’d like it Ames.” She laughed and smashed her lips to mine, pulling my head down to kiss harder “Like it, I love it Sonic!” I smiled and we continued our make out session, feeling around in each other’s mouths and sucking one another’s tongues until they swelled up from the sensation “Ahem” We both blushed and leaned back up, turning to see the waiter standing with our food “Your Coq au vin Monsieur.”

                He smiled at me as I wiped the lipstick off my lips and jaw “thank you kindly.” He gave a nod and walked away as me and Amy started laughing from getting caught “Well… aha… I didn’t think he’d be back so soon.” Amy giggled as I slid the bowl over to us and picked up the spoon “Me either” She looked at the food in the bowl and asked “Sonic, what is cok a ven?” I smiled and said “Coq au vin, it’s French for rooster with wine.” I stirred the wine sauce and lightly poured a bit over a piece of meat before scooping it up and blowing on it “Here, try.” She opened her mouth and I gently placed the spoon on her tongue as she bit down into the meat “Mmm” I slid the spoon back out and she chewed “It is delicious.” I smiled and gave the spoon to her, unwrapping my own and scooping up a piece of meat “I figured you’d like it” She smiled and held her hand back up, staring at the ring as I took a bite of the food.

                “Thank you so much for the ring Sonic, it really reminds me of a lot of good memories.” I pulled her over to me and cuddled with her as we both ate “Of course Ames, it is your wedding ring after all… it belongs on your finger, not in some box stowed away shattered into pieces.” She smiled and relaxed her head on my shoulder as I fed her another bite “Knuckles said he negated the energy from it; so is just a regular Emerald now.” She giggled and took the meat off the spoon as I slid it out “I guess you won’t need to go Super Sonic anymore now that Eggmans dead.” I laughed and thanked God “Yeah, I certainly hope so… nope, we’ve got a family now. No more of that adventuring for months on end like we used to.” She wrapped her arm around me and asked in a worried tone “Do you miss it?” I looked down at her and shook my head “No, not if I have to be away from you and the kids.”

                She smiled wide and kissed my cheek “I love you Sonic.” I took a sip of my champagne and kissed her, letting it swash between the two of us as our tongues churned it up in an effervescent show of passion “Mmm” We both moaned as we separated and swallowed our share of the bubbly “I love you too Amy, happy Anniversary.” She beamed a smile and rubbed her head under my chin “Happy Anniversary Sonic.” We continued eating and feeding each other in peace along with the occasional kiss until the waiter came back “How is everything Monsieur?” Me and Amy both gave a nod and finished up the last bite “Excellent” We both said together, making him smile and us blush “Will you be having any dessert?” Amy looked up at me and I grinned “Yes, if we could have the Mocha Pots de Crème that would be wonderful.” He gave a small bow and took our empty bowl as he walked off.

                Amy opened her mouth to ask but I beat her to it “Mocha Pots de Crème is a rich, pudding-like chocolate dessert that has a tad bit of espresso in it.” She gave a nod and took a sip of her champagne, giving me a wink to signify she wanted another kiss. I pulled her up to me and we kissed like last time, swishing the champagne around one another’s mouth as it gathered our saliva and dripped down our chins “Sonic” She swallowed and I ran my tongue along her jaw, collecting the champagne that we spilled from our kiss “Amy, you’re so beautiful.” She blushed and held my shoulders “And you’re so handsome Sonic.” I laughed and held her hand up, placing a kiss right below her ring “Not nearly enough to compare to your beauty.” She giggled and ran her hands down my chest, running down to my groin and groping my bulge “Not here Ames, ugh… I know it’s been a while… but we can wait.” She smiled and let go, flicking it as she kissed me “You’re the one who looks like they can’t wait.”

                The Waiter scared us as he suddenly appeared with our dessert “Here you are Monsieur, your Mocha Pots de Crème… I’ll be right back with your check.” I gave a nod as Amy stared at it “How cute is that!” I looked at the Mocha to see that they put it in a heart shaped bowl with neatly placed chocolate shavings on top of the whipped cream “It Looks really scrumptious.” I picked up the spoon and scooped out a spoonful with a bit of the chocolate shavings on top “Here babe” She opened her mouth and licked her lips as I placed it on her tongue, lightly pulling back out as she closed her mouth around it “Mmm, chocolaty!” Igathered up a spoonful for myself and took a bite “I can just barely taste the espresso over the rich chocolate.” She gave a nod and licked the next spoonful off in a highly sensual way, trying to arouse me further. I smiled and licked the back of the spoon as she licked the front, making her blush.

                She swallowed her bite and I whispered in her ear “The espresso should give us more energy for the lovemaking we’re going to do when we get home.” She blushed and smirked “It might give us too much energy Sonic; we might have to do it in the parking lot.” I shook my head at her mischievous thoughts and fed her another bite “You naughty hedgehog, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” She smiled and licked the pudding off the spoon before sucking on it “Yeah, I would…” I blushed as she grabbed my hand and drew her tongue all the way up it to my lips, forcing my lips apart so I could taste the pudding combined with her saliva. I let go of the spoon and grabbed the back of her head as it dropped to the floor “Ames” She blushed and deepened the kiss, running along my teeth and fangs before going to the back of my throat.

                “Ahem” I clenched my eyes shut in annoyance and turned around ‘Dammit, quit interrupting us’ the waiter gave me the check and I retrieved my wallet from my back pocket, taking my credit card out and sliding it inside the check before handing it back to him. He gave a nod and walked away, leaving us to our irresistible public display of affection “Go away.” Amy muttered once he was far enough “I know, it’s a private booth so I thought we’d have a little more privacy.” She giggled and scooted over, lifting herself up and sitting in my lap as I traced my finger around our empty dessert bowl to collect the last of the pudding. I held my finger up and she licked it, going further by sucking on it “I bet you wish that wasn’t my finger huh?” She blushed and sucked on my finger all the way down to the knuckle, wrapping her tongue around it before sliding off it “The next thing I suck won’t be your finger.” I rolled my eyes and kissed her softly as the waiter came back with my credit card “Alright Monsieur, have a wonderful evening.” I took the credit card from him without looking away from Amy and replied “Oh I will, believe me.”

                Amy looked away in embarrassment and stood up “Sonic, don’t say stuff like that to people!” I laughed and took one last long swig of my Champagne as she did the same “Coming from the girl who wanted the do it in the parking lot.” Her face flushed redder as I stood up and swooped her off her feet “Ah, Sonic!” I laughed and carried her across the room to the balcony, ignoring all the people who stared at us “Sonic, people are staring.” I smiled and whispered “Who cares, they’re just jealous I have such a beautiful wife.” She giggled and kissed my jaw as I opened the door to the balcony and sat her down “Wow” She walked to the railing and stared out at the open sea, watching as the sun began it’s slow descent beneath the skyline “The city seems so peaceful this far up.” A strong breeze blew our quills back and made her shiver “Brr… That wind is chilly.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, providing warmth “Did you enjoy your dinner and gift?” She leaned back against me and replied “I loved all of it Sonic, you’ve been so romantic today.”

                We stared out at the cascading waves and felt a sense of harmony, it had been four years since we’d been alone and the serenity was defiantly welcomed “I got one more present for you but that’ll have to wait until tomorrow when Tails and Cream get back with the kids.” She looked up at me with wonder and I held her closer “Mmm, I guess you’ll be my present until then.” I grinned and swooped her up off her feet again; trying to do everything I did on our engagement night five years ago “I guess so.”

<Warning, the following chapter contains an explicit sex scene between Sonic and Amy; it is separated from this chapter only because it did not feel right to have a sexual intercourse scene in the very first chapter. In no way will skipping it disrupt your knowledge pertaining to the rest of the storyline… you’ve been warned>


	2. Chapter 2

<Waning, this chapter contains an explicit sex scene between Sonic and Amy; it is separated from its parent chapter only because it didn’t feel right to have a sexual intercourse scene in the very first chapter. In no way will skipping this chapter disrupt your knowledge pertaining to the storyline… you’ve been warned>

[Time: 6:30 P.M.]

                I pulled into our driveway and peeled Amy off me for a second “Sonic, I can’t wait anymore; I need you now!” I smiled as she jumped in my lap and straddled my crotch “Oh it’s been so long.” I pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door, stepping out with her in my arms “I know baby, I need you too.” I quickly closed the car door and walked to the front entrance of our house as she began to unbutton my shirt “You’ve gotten so furry Sonic.” I laughed at her comment as I jammed the key in the lock and kicked the door open “You have really become quiet the man.” I pulled her up higher as she closed the front door for me and whispered in her ear “One more minute and I’ll show you exactly how much of a man I’ve truly become.” She quivered as I nibbled on her ear and ran up the stairs, kicking open the bedroom door.

                “Sonic, oh I’m so horny!” She forced open my shirt as we fell on the bed, passionately kissing one another out of the pent up lust we’d kept from each other the past four years “Me too Ames.” I slid the single strap of the dress of her shoulder and pulled her bra down exposing her luscious breasts “I’ve missed these so much!” I grabbed both of them and lightly squeezed “Sonic!” I pinched both her nipples and ran them between my fingertips “SONIC!” I smiled and fondled her creamy breasts for a few more moments “You like that?” She bit her lip and gave a nod “How about this?” I took her left nipple in my mouth and flicked it with my tongue as I continued pinching the other “Oh…OH YES!”

                She moaned louder as I kept up my constant assault on her tit, licking all around the areola before sucking on her teat as hard as I could “Sonic, good God!” I flew off her breast and pushed her nipple in with my tongue “I’d almost forgotten how tender and succulent your tits were Amy.” She blushed as I kneaded both of them in my palm and ran my tongue amid the two mouthwatering mounds “So plump and juicy” she moaned as I trailed a line of spit in the shape of a heart, ending with both her nipples in my mouth as I pressed her breasts together “Sonic, that feels so good. They’ve been so sensitive lately since Sophia and Aayan stopped nursing.”

                She jumped as I very gently bit down on both of them “S-Sonic!” I sucked on them as she went crazy from the sensation “Ah, Sonic stop… it feels too good!” I smiled and let go, watching as they bounced back into position. I wiped the drool off my mouth and kissed her “Oh Amy, I love you so much baby.” She kissed me back and shoved her tongue in my mouth, unlatching my belt buckle and unbuttoning my pants in a heartbeat “I love you too Sonic.” Our tongues entwined as we exchanged spit, letting our saliva run down each other’s tongues into our mouths. We both sadly withdrew and gazed into one other’s eyes, feeling the devotion burn through our retinas and penetrate our souls “Sonic… I want… to please you…”

                I smiled and she yanked my pants down to my ankles, allowing the tent in my boxers to hover over her face. She blushed and touched the tip of my clothed member with her tongue “Ugh…Amy… God… It’s been so long since you gave me a blowjob…” She sucked on a patch of my boxers where the pre-cum had soaked through and my eye twitched, jerking my head up as she took a few inches of my covered shaft in her mouth; letting me enjoy the sheer warmth of her mouth before she pulled off “I’m sorry if my blowjob isn’t as good as it used to be…” I held one eye open and stared at her as she stroked my boxer garbed prick “I haven’t practiced and you’re still so big.”

                I grinned at the compliment and she pulled at the waistband of my briefs “Amy…you worry about the strangest things.” She giggled and tugged my boxers down to join my pants on the floor “Are you complaining?” I laughed but quickly bit my tongue when she fondled my boys “Ugn… uhrgg… no, I’m not complaining… you haven’t asked me that in a long time…” She held my family jewels in her palm “They feel so full…” My eyes nearly rolled back as she put her nose to them and inhaled the scent “T-that o-odor… I h-haven’t smelled that in a long t-time…” My knees buckled as she licked my sack and sucked on the seam “It’s so raunchy and arousing.”

                “Oh Ames, that feels so good.” She held her finger to the tip of my shaft and ran her tongue all the way down the vein, swirling around the head with vigor “Ugh…” I put my hand on her head as she engulfed my hard-on, getting about four inches in before she stopped; sucking and lapping at the head to get it nice a lubricated for her throat “Son-of-a… so good….” She swished her spit all around my rod and took me deeper, getting all seven inches in before coming back up to breathe “I have to get used to your length again sonic, you’re so big.” I smiled and guided her mouth back to my prick “You’re doing great babe, keep going.”

                She did as I said and sucked my meat back in her mouth, going all the way to the hilt as her chin touched my boys. I stared at her erotic figure as she gazed up at me “Oh Ames… that looks so fucking sexy.” She winked at me and bobbed her head, withdrawing before returning to the back of her throat “Ieh Ooh Gig!” I chuckled as she tried to talk with me in her mouth “Ugh… just like that baby… yeah…” She got a rhythm going and held my balls in her hand, gently squeezing them as her drool ran down my shaft and soaked them “Ugn… yeah…” I moaned as she sucked my rod harder with an air tight seal “Mmm”

                 She suddenly wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me closer, holding my member at the very back of her throat until her face turned red. “AMES, I’M…” She flew off my prick and coughed, grasping the base as hard she could to stop me from cumming “Not yet big boy… I want to take my time with you.” My eye twitched violently as my shaft pulsed in her hand, struggling to keep my essence from exploding in her mouth as it was once again immersed deep in her throat “Oh God…Amy… I need to cum really bad…”

                She smiled and sucked on the head, making it swell from all the attention it had been receiving today “Not yet” She gripped my length tighter as it trembled from the sensation and need to ejaculate “AMY, I CAN’T STAND IT!” She giggled and swallowed my prick, releasing her grasp as I exploded in her mouth; unleashing all that I’d held back over the past months “Ahh yeah, man…” She eagerly kept her lips wrapped around my member and drank all my love fluid “Yes… finally…relief…” She guzzled down the rest of my liquid and came off me with a pop “There was so much…It was so hot and thick.”

                I weaved about for a bit from the massive release and held her shoulders “Ha…Are you okay Sonic?” I gave a nod and kissed her, tasting the remnants of my love “Yeah baby, you just… damn…” She smirked and pushed my head down “I hope you don’t think you’re done.” She took her bra off to fully expose her breast and tossed it onto my pillow purposely “Help me lift the dress Sonic.” I immediately lifted her dress up over her quills without her help, uncovering her bare figure for me to take in with awe “Ames… you had two children and your body is still so irresistible.”

                She smiled and blushed as I held her dress to my nose and sniffed the perfume “Sonic…” I threw her dress to the floor and quickly drew her legs up “Sonic… I didn’t expect you to…AH!” She moaned as I held her legs and shoved my face in her crotch inhaling the sweet scent “Amy, you’re wet…” She blushed as I licked the growing stain on her panties “Ah… Sonic… d-don’t say stuff like that… you know you made me that way…” I licked my lips as the taste of her nectar settled on my taste buds “You naughty girl, I can’t believe you wore a G-string.”

                She giggled and ran her hands through my quills “Something special for my hero.” I smiled and replied “You still think of me as a hero?” She gently pulled on my ears before ramming my face into her groin “Of course Sonic, it’s what you are… don’t ever forget that sweetheart.” I smiled and grabbed the strings to her thong, pulling it down for me to see her slit “Still clean shaven” She giggled as I licked around her ladies lips “Ugn… yeah, I know how much you like it like that… I shave it every week…”

                She moaned as I lapped at her juices and flinched when I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue “AH, Sonic…” I threw her legs up on my shoulder as I traced a line of spit up to her navel, playfully taunting her by letting it fill to a puddle with my saliva before thrusting my tongue into it “Ah, aha… Sonic… stop ahaha… that tickles!” I grinned as I ran back down to her flower and sucked on her lips, laughing in my head as her playful laughs turned back to moans “Oh Sonic, Mmm…more…” I instantly complied and penetrated her with my tongue, indulging myself in the taste I’d missed for so long “AH SONIC!”

                My tongue slithered along her walls and soaked up all her nectar that continuously flowed into my mouth “Oh Sonic, BABY…Ugn… that FEELS SO GOOD!”  My nose brushed against her clitoris and she screamed “YES…Oh God…SO GOOD!” My tongue went back in my mouth and I sucked the remaining fluids that dripped out of her slit with greed “Mmm, you taste so good Amy.” She blushed as I held her open for me to see inside with my right hand “Sonic, quit it… that’s embarrassing; don’t stare inside me like that.”

                I took my left glove off and sucked on my index finger, getting it wet before tracing around her mound; going further as she gasped and sliding my finger inside her “A…AH…Sonic!” She gripped my neck tighter with her thighs as I went down to my knuckle “You’re juicing like crazy Ames.” She moaned and fondled her breasts, taking the hint I reached up to her tit with my free hand and pinched her nipple “AH SONIC…UGH…I’M…I’M ABOUT TO!!” I hurried and thrusted two fingers inside her as I held my mouth open and twisted inside her, waiting for her to reach her climax.

                “MMM…YES…SONC…I’M CUMMING!!!” She released her fluids as they flooded her tunnel and spilled out into my mouth, eagerly drinking all that I could “Ahh yes… god that felt good…” She looked down at me as I lapped at any drop I found “Thank you Sonic.” I smiled, wiped my mouth, and stood up; showing her my erection “I’m not finished.” She smirked and flipped herself on her stomach, shoving her ass up in the air for me to pound “Take me Sonic, I need it badly!”

                I rubbed myself and got up on the bed with her, getting on my knees as I positioned myself at her entrance “I bet you do” I taunted her to build the suspense, dragging my length along her lower lips to keep it moist “I just wonder exactly how much you need it?” She looked back at me and replied “I told you already, badly.” I chuckled and continued to rub myself on her slit “Really, badly… that’s all?” I saw her clench her jaw as she got frustrated “Sonic, don’t you even dare tease me right now…” I grinned and prodded her entrance “Well I was just curious is all babe, It seems like you want it a little more than badly.”

                I smiled wider as she became noticeably exasperated “Sonic!” I held her hips as she tried to shove herself back on my shaft “Still just need it badly?” She grunted and yelled back at me “I NEED IT DESPERATLEY, NOW FUCK ME!” I laughed and pushed into her “UGN…YES SONIC…FINALLY!” I moaned as I slid inside her deeper “Damn Amy, you’re as tight as Fort Knox.” I grit my teeth as I tried to pull back out “You’re…sucking me in deeper…” She whimpered as I shoved myself all the way back in “Ah… S-Sonic, you’re hitting my cervix!”

                I thrusted deeper and she screamed “OH, YOU’RE GOING TO PENETRATE MY WOMB!” I fell over on top of her and pounder her tunnel harder, holding her sides as I went further inside her “Ugn… Amy… you are so tight…good lord…” I grinded my shaft against her walls to try and loosen her up some “AH SONIC…YOUR COCK…IT’S…IT’S…I’M ALREADY ABOUT TO…” I grabbed her quills and furiously smashed into her, my boys slapping her clit with rhythm as she shrieked “SONIC…CUMMING!!!”

                She frantically grabbed at the sheets as she trembled wildly, letting her orgasm shake the core of her soul “YES…YES…YES-YES-YES!!!” I felt her nectar drip out of her and moisten my balls, allowing them to make an erotic smacking sound with every thrust “Damn Amy, that was intense… you just about milked me.” The realization that I hadn’t put a condom on from all the excitement hit me like a ten pound brick “FUCK… Ames… I have to stop; I forgot to put on a condom.”

                She clenched up and kept me in place “NO… it’s okay… I’m on the pill, keep going!” I blinked at her sudden confession; I’d never heard anything about her being on contraceptive pills before “Really?” She released the vise hold of my shaft and shook her head “Y-yeah… I prepared for this night.” My face flushed at how much she must’ve wanted this “Amy” I turned her head and kissed her passionately “Baby… I love you” her tongue ran along my lower lip and she pulled it down with her teeth, lightly puncturing it with her small fangs “Ugn” She sucked on my lip until it stopped bleeding “I love you too Sonic, you’ll always be the lightning fast blue hero that stole my heart.”

                I made a sudden thrust and she exhaled, releasing all her air into my lungs before tearing away from my mouth with a gasp “Amy” She inhaled and came right back to me, holding the back of my head as we made-out fervidly “Love me more Sonic, I need your affection to survive.” She crammed her tongue in my mouth and fought mine, pinning it down before becoming entangled in a knot “I will” I said as I talked with her in my mouth “I’ll never stop loving you baby… you mean so fucking much to me, you’re truly my other half.”

                I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up off the bed, holding her tight as she vigorously bounced on my shaft. I lifted her legs to penetrate her at a deeper angle and we both moaned, breaking away from one another’s mouths “I love you so much Amy, this is your reward for taking care of my children as well as you have.” I pulverized her tight sheath with my sword as I felt the tension rise within me “To believe that it’s already been five years since we got married... it seems like just yesterday I lifted your wedding veil and slid that ring on your finger.”

                She pushed herself back onto my prick and held up her hand with the ring, letting me grab it and entwine my fingers with hers “You’ve become far more beautiful than I’ve ever imagined Amy, don’t ever fool yourself by thinking you don’t look as good as you used to.” I kissed and sucked on her neck as I tried extraordinarily hard to suppress the urge to cum “In fact, I don’t think you can lose your charm” She moaned as I sweet-talked her to keep my mind off the growing itch “Your aura becomes more goddess like as the year’s progress.”

                “S-Soon… your splendor will surpass… the angel of beauty herself…” My breathing quickened and she could sense I was close “N-no… you’ve a-already gone far b-beyond that point…G-God himself is jealous of your sparkling  gorgeousness” She leaned her head back against my shoulder and moaned in my ear “Cum in me Sonic, I want to feel it in me again.” We smashed our lips together and she tightened around my rod, beginning to milk me once again as I brought her to another orgasm “Ah Sonic, cum in me now… do it now!”

                We fell over on the bed and I gave one final thrust, ramming into her cervix as I ejaculated forcefully “AH SONIC, IT’S HOT…SO HOT!!” I held her closer as I pumped all I had into her “OH I FEEL IT GUSHING INTO MY WOMB, IT’S GOING TO BURN A HOLE THROUGH IT!” I gave a few more half-hearted thrusts and collapsed on top of her “Geez…Ames…I really…really…needed that…” We relaxed with each other until or breathing returned to its normal rate and I started to slide out of her “No, don’t…” I stopped as she held me in place “Just…stay in me for as long as you can.” I smiled and pulled the cover up over us “Anything you want babe.”


End file.
